Un-Alone
by Zha Chevalier
Summary: During their most private moments, the Godmother and her little Beastie are not as alone as they think they are. (slight Malora smut. Not as sexually explicit as you—or I—would hope. *cries* I'm sorry.)


**A/N: I would like to thank you readers for your continuous support. I hope you'd enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Maleficent and all its glorious characters are a property of Disney. I own nothing save for the plot and mistakes herein.**

* * *

"This is the last one," Maleficent says, feeding a blackberry carefully to Aurora, who is leaning against her. The girl chews on it contentedly, a languid smile spread on her face.

"Godmother, there's still a few more left," Aurora says, pulling Maleficent's hand to her.

"I've no more—" Maleficent is cut-off when the girl places the tips of her fingers into her mouth. She does not speak—the girl is sucking on her fingers gently, and the sensual feeling of her warm, moist tongue increases the Faerie's pulse.

"Beastie—" She pulls her hand back lightly before her instincts get the better of her. Aurora complies and slowly releases her hold on the Faerie's digits.

"You mustn't do that again," Maleficent reproves. "You know what it does to me."

"What _does _it do, Godmother?" Aurora asks innocently; the Faerie catches the flash of mischief in her eyes.

Maleficent is not deceived, and neither shall she be lured into the girl's trap. "It does absolutely nothing," she says casually, leaning back into the tree and closing her eyes.

"You're lying." By Aurora's tone of voice, Maleficent knows the girl is miffed.

"I speak the truth." The Faerie fights back a smile.

"Really." Maleficent feels Aurora shift beside her and opens her eyes to see the girl already leaning forward. Before she can react, it is too late; Aurora's lips press against her own, soft and warm, and the Faerie almost instantly melts into the kiss.

Aurora smiles, knowing she has won the round; the Faerie is almost always defenceless when caught off-guard. The element of surprise had become the girl's weapon against Maleficent, a weapon Maleficent thinks to be as deadly as iron itself. But the Faerie is no longer thinking; her better judgement has already dissolved during the first few moments of their kiss.

Aurora moves forward to straddle Maleficent, breaking the kiss momentarily, but resuming as soon as the Faerie's arms guide her and wrap possessively around the girl's waist and pull her back into the kiss. Their lips hungrily collide as their hands run up and down each other's bodies, touching, exploring, leaving a trail of burning passion in their wake. They are completely lost in each other, oblivious to their surroundings, unaware that they are being watched.

_Stop, _Maleficent tells herself. She mustn't lose control here, not in such an open place, where curious eyes can easily spy them in their most intimate moments. With her last ounce of self-control, she pulls back so that Aurora leans forward to coax her return to which the Faerie mutters, "Beastie, _no._" The Faerie opens her eyes to gaze into Aurora's dazed, blue orbs, but something else catches her eye, and she looks past the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, not again," she grumbles, leaning forward to allow her wings to spread wide and wrap around both her and Aurora.

"What is it?" Aurora follows the Faerie's gaze, turning and peeking through the gap between the wings encasing them both. When she finally sees what Maleficent had groaned about, she giggles and faces the Faerie again, getting to her knees and pressing their foreheads together.

"It's just our friends," she says, her cheeks colouring.

"And they've been watching us from the very beginning," Maleficent says, unsmiling.

"I don't mind giving them a show," Aurora says, laughing softly while she rocks back and forth on her knees.

"We've given them enough of a show," the Faerie says mirthlessly to which Aurora responds to by pecking the Faerie's brow and saying cheerfully,

"You mustn't be upset. They've barely seen the main event." She beams and tries to get up, pushing back Maleficent's protective wings so that the Faerie has no other choice but to withdraw them.

"Hello," Aurora greets the small band of Moorland creatures gathered a short distance around them. There are pixies, dwarfish goblins, flower faeries, mushroom faeries, wallerbogs, and even a faerie dragon hovering above the little group, all of which are staring at them curiously.

How long have they been watching us? the girl wonders, feeling slightly self-conscious as she sits back on her haunches before the peculiar creatures. Not that this is any new to her; a day does not pass that she is not being followed by any of her quaint admirers. It may sometimes get to the point of her privacy getting invaded, something Maleficent finds upsetting, which is why, at times, the Faerie has Diaval shape-shift into a wolf (which Diaval finds extremely displeasing, but has no other choice but to comply to) when Maleficent is attending to her duties and Aurora needs her private time.

As soon as Aurora makes it clear that she is being friendly and welcoming, the Moorland critters jostle their way to her, clinging to her dress and climbing into her lap. The girl, overwhelmed by their weight and excitement, falls back as they continue to climb up to her, competing for her attention. She laughs, finding their little games to be much too funny, which encourages the creatures to play and dance and make excited noises of their own.

"One at a time, one at a time," the girl says, breathless from her laughter. She manages to get to her feet and runs ahead, prompting the creatures to quickly follow after her, which they do so at once (some stumbling and tripping and falling atop each other).

Meanwhile, Maleficent witnesses the entire scene play out but says nothing all throughout. She merely smiles and chuckles, glad to see that the girl is engaging in another frisky game (and an innocent one at that). She is thankful that at least this time, the girl is distracted enough to join her playmates.

As soon as the girl disappears into the woods along with her followers, Maleficent takes flight to return to her Protector's duties.

* * *

"I'd rather you didn't, Beastie," Maleficent says doubtfully.

"Nonsense, Godmother," Aurora says, unfastening the clasps that hold Maleficent's robe together.

"Beastie," the Faerie warns.

"Godmother." Aurora pauses to smile assuredly up at the Faerie. "Trust me."

Maleficent does not trust her, certainly not in a situation like this. She knows the girl far too well. They are standing close to one of the Moors' waterfalls, and this particular location is a personal favourite of Maleficent.

Despite Maleficent's reluctance, Aurora strips the Faerie of her raiment, momentarily running her gaze down the length of Maleficent's body and making the Faerie flush faintly; her wings instinctively begin to conceal her nudity, but Aurora slaps them away, saying crossly, "Godmother. Don't."

"You are going to join me, not to bathe, but for something entirely different," Maleficent states, only slightly pulling back her wings.

"Of course not, Godmother," the girl replies, albeit too hastily. "Don't be lewd. Now please help me undress; this dress is quite difficult to take off."

"As difficult as it was to put on?" Maleficent questions. The corner of her lips quirks up only slightly.

Aurora blushes at the memory of their morning together. "Yes." The Faerie can certainly be a tease at times.

Maleficent does as the girl asks, during which, Aurora gets to her tiptoes and sneaks in a kiss. The Faerie pulls back before they go any further, and leads the girl to the cascading waters, where they continue where they have left off. They nuzzle each other, pausing to leave a trail of kisses where their lips touch, and occasionally nipping at exposed skin and leaving red marks in their wake. They are soon grasping each other frantically and moaning, feeling the heat spread in their bodies and the moisture between their thighs as their passion continues to climb higher and higher.

Although she has given herself into wild and passionate abandon to the girl, she is still slightly tense and alert. She does not fail to notice the sounds of movement from the nearby trees and shrubs, and immediately stills, making Aurora have no choice but to follow suit.

"Godmother?"

"We're being watched." The Faerie's hearing perks up at the sound of more movement, and she whips her head to the direction of the intruders. She stiffens, and her massive wings, which are dripping wet as they are, immediately begin to envelope them from spying eyes.

"It's them. Again."

"Who?"

Maleficent bites her lip. "Your friends."

At this, the girl laughs nervously. "Well…" She snuggles up closer to the Faerie, loving the feel of her naked skin against hers. "It seems you will get to bathe properly after all."

"Beastie." Maleficent frowns.

"This is what you intended to do anyway," the girl giggles. "You shall be my only playmate tonight, Godmother," she promises, pulling the Faerie's face to hers so that she may kiss her before they part.

How Aurora manages to be this flexible is something Maleficent will never understand and yet highly appreciate. For although the girl may leave her hanging each and every time she chooses her friends over her lover, the Faerie is glad that she is enjoying herself, and that is enough for Maleficent. Moreover, she is happy that Aurora is still a child at heart, despite developing carnal desires. The Faerie had once worried that if the girl were to become her lover, she would lose her childish and impish elements and forget to fulfil her duties as Queen. But she proves otherwise and Maleficent is relieved to see that although the girl has developed into something more, she has retained all her endearing qualities.

Maleficent watches Aurora make her way eagerly to the small group of Moorland creatures standing at the edge of the forest, most of who are concealed by the foliage. Aurora grabs the towel hanging from a nearby tree, wraps it around herself, and takes her dress. Before she is lead away by her playmates, she smiles and waves an animated goodbye to the Faerie before disappearing into the forest.

"_You shall be my only playmate tonight, Godmother." _The girl's voice rings in Maleficent's head with a dark, erotic promise. A smile dances on the Faerie's lips as she continues to wash herself.

* * *

Moonlight streams through the open window of the treehouse, barely able to illuminate the two dark figures at the far corner of the room. The faint sounds and cries of the nocturnal Moorland creatures outside create a nighttime melody that mingles with the sound of lovemaking: there is a constant moaning and the _creak creak creak _of the bedframe as two lovers take each other to ecstatic heights. Exposed skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat glistens from the dim moonlight pouring through the window and hazy eyes reflect a deep, aching hunger that is barely satiated as the night progresses and the hours grow darker.

Aurora's breathing is erratic and she is barely able to form her lover's name in her trembling lips as Maleficent works towards taking the girl over the edge for the nth time. Her insides begin to quiver and she grows more restless, squirming beneath Maleficent and begging for release until the Faerie attempts to silence the girl with a passionate kiss and picks up the rhythm with her moving digits.

As the tension builds up, the girl's eyes flutter open and she breaks away from the kiss to cry the Faerie's name, but her eye catches subtle movement in the shadowy ceiling. At the final moment before she comes undone, her intuition lights up, and a different name leaves her lips,

"Diaval!"

"What?" Appalled, Maleficent looms over the girl, hardly believing her ears.

"N-no…" The girl raises a shaky arm and points weakly up at the ceiling.

Just as Maleficent looks up to where Aurora is pointing, a raven zooms out the window.

"Why you wretched vermin—!" Maleficent furiously shoots several green rays of deadly magic after Diaval, but misses. She runs to the window, hollering, "I will roast you tomorrow, bird! Your hours are numbered!"

She hears a distant cawing and grips the edge of the window, fuming, thinking rabid thoughts of the shape-shifter. Her thoughts are cut off by Aurora's soothing voice, calling, "Godmother."

Maleficent returns to the bed where Aurora is sitting up and gazing at her with concern.

"I will tear him apart, feather by feather," the Faerie growls as she sits at the edge of the mattress.

"Please don't," Aurora implores, moving the sit next to Maleficent. She leans into the Faerie, feeling a wing curl instinctively around her. "He was simply curious."

"Curious," Maleficent repeats acidly. Her arm snakes around the girl's waist and she pulls her closer. "I will see to it his curiosity is satisfied tomorrow."

"I'll help you, Godmother," the girl offers, looking up at the Faerie.

The Faerie hums thoughtfully, and meets Aurora's gaze. "How so, Beastie?"

A slow grin creeps into Aurora's face. "We'll play a game."

"Ah." An amused smile dances on the Faerie's lips.

* * *

**I am open to criticism of any sort. Your reviews are highly appreciated.  
**

**I have a few more oneshots to publish in the near future. I hope you look forward to reading them. 'Til then.**


End file.
